Por los viejos tiempos
by Salem Svartulv
Summary: .:Re-Upload:. De vez en cuando Mal echaba de menos la Isla de los Perdidos. Evie la conocía lo suficiente para saber esto con solo una mirada, y siempre estaba dispuesta a regalarle un par de horas para olvidarse del mundo, y pretender que aun vivían en su anterior mundo sin reglas. .:: Malvie ::.:: Pre-Descendientes 2 ::.


**Disclaimer:** Nada de esta película ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen

 ** _Inspiración?:_** _Recuerdan como durante la cita de la primera película Mal le menciona a Ben que 'En la isla no tenemos muchas citas, somos todos... Buenos amigos'? Bueno, este es el resultado de relacionar esa frase con algo como 'relaciones abiertas' ..y de que Evie y Mal fueran mi otp_

 _ **Advertencias/aclaraciones:** Femslash, Malvie, pre-descendientes 2, aunque en un AU donde Mal e Evie se conocieron desde niñas, algo dramático_

* * *

 **Por los viejos tiempos**

De vez en cuando, Mal echaba de menos la Isla de los Perdidos.

Ella nunca lo admitía en voz alta. Quizás en parte porque sentía que estaría decepcionando al resto de los chicos —, a Ben —, si lo hacía. Y quizás, en parte, se negaba a aceptarlo ella misma, porque estaba consciente de que el día en que lo hiciera, querría dejarlo todo y volver al lugar al que sabía que pertenecía.

Pero de vez en cuando no podía evitar una punzada de nostalgia; mientras compartía una de las elegantes fiestas de té a las que asistía con Ben. Mientras fingía prestar atención en alguna de las importantes reuniones a las que estaba invitada "porque después de todo, algún día el reino sería su responsabilidad también". Incluso a veces, mientras tenía una cita particularmente principesca con Ben.

En esos momentos, Mal se mentía con un poco más de insistencia. Y había sido así como había terminado haciendo cosas como usar un hechizo para cambiar el color de su cabello, intentando convencerse de que encajaba en Auradon más de lo que lo había hecho corriendo y causando problemas con los chicos de la Isla.

— ¿Mal?

Escuchó claramente el llamado y reconoció la voz al instante, pero no hizo ningún movimiento, manteniéndose mirando por la ventana de la habitación que compartía con su mejor amiga. Poco después sintió un par de esbeltos brazos rodeando su cintura, por debajo de los brazos que mantenía firmemente cruzados, y un delicado mentón se apoyó sobre uno de sus hombros, como si aquel fuera el lugar que le correspondía en el mundo.

Ambas figuras se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

— Cambiaste tu cabello —. Mencionó finalmente Evie, en un susurro que fue respondido solamente con un pequeño asentimiento —. Te ves hermosa, el rubio te queda bien.

Desde el reflejo de la ventana Mal pudo ver como su mejor amiga le sonreía y guiñaba un ojo, y sus labios también se curvaron ligeramente en respuesta.

— Ya sabes, algunas veces necesitas hacer un cambio impulsivo —. Se encogió de hombros, sin poder evitar desviar ligeramente la vista al hablar.

Quizás aquello había sido afortunado para las dos; le había dado tiempo a Evie para dejar salir la mueca preocupada que había estado guardando para sí, y recomponer su sonrisa antes de que la otra chica lo notara.

— Ven aquí, Mal.

De forma automática, la hija de Maléfica le dio la espalda a la ventana y quedó de frente a su mejor amiga, quien le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila y entrelazó los brazos detrás de su cuello para atraerla más cerca. De nuevo de forma automática, los propios brazos de Mal rodearon su cintura, y obedientemente se inclinó hacia adelante cuando Evie la atrajo, únicamente cerrando los ojos para disfrutar mejor del beso que habían iniciado.

— Evie… —. En vez de abrir los ojos una vez se separaron, se limitó a apoyar su frente contra la de la peliazul, disfrutando de un silencio que ahora se sentía un poco menos vacío.

— Está bien —. La escuchó decir, y pudo adivinar la ligera sonrisa que habría en su rostro —. Ya lo sabes, es solo por los viejos tiempos.

Mal asintió, llevando una mano a su mejilla para ajustar de nuevo su rostro y continuar con otro beso, un poco más insistente que el anterior. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que diera un paso hacia el frente, haciendo a Evie retroceder en respuesta hacía su cama, la que tenían más cerca de donde estaban, pero no se separaron hasta que se sintieron chocar contra el mueble y las rodillas de Evie se doblaron haciéndola caer sentada sobre el colchón. La separación no duró más de unos segundos durante los cuales ambas tomaron grandes bocanadas de aire, ligeramente agitadas, antes de que Mal apoyara una rodilla sobre la cama y se inclinara sobre Evie reanudando el contacto y lanzando detrás de si el delicado saco azul que había estado usando hasta entonces.

Seguramente, para cualquiera de los auradianos que vivían en aquel lugar el comportamiento de ambas sería escandaloso; Mal sería en algún momento la prometida del rey Ben, se convertiría en la reina de Auradon. Pero para ellas era algo natural.

 _"En la Isla no tenemos muchas citas, somos todos…buenos amigos."_

Mal le había mencionado aquello a Ben en una ocasión tiempo atrás, y Ben no había hecho preguntas. En realidad ella lo había preferido así; no estaba segura de cómo lo habría explicado a alguien tan…correcto.

La Isla de los Perdidos no era un sitio para romances y relaciones largas o serias, como evidenciaba el hecho de que todos los hijos de villanos conocieran solo a uno de sus padres. Nunca les había parecido raro. Se divertían, nadie tenía ataduras a nadie, nadie salia herido y nadie juzgaba a nadie tampoco.

Era una de las cosas que Mal solía extrañar más de su antiguo hogar; no sentirse siempre bajo el escrutinio del mundo sobre cada cosa que hacía. Evie lo sabía aunque ninguna de las dos lo hubiera mencionado nunca en voz alta, y siempre estaba dispuesta a regalarle ese par de horas para olvidarse de todo y fingir que seguían viviendo en su antiguo mundo sin reglas.

 _"Solo una última vez, por los viejos tiempos."_

* * *

Los ojos pardos de Evie brillaban en la casi completa oscuridad de la habitación —, apenas iluminada por la luz de luna que se metía por las ventanas —, mientras recostada sobre su costado observaba la relajada expresión de una dormida Mal que descansaba a su lado, enmarcada por los largos mechones de su cabello rubio. La diseñadora permaneció quieta durante unos momentos más, antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro y moverse para quedar boca arriba, intentando no molestarla con sus movimientos.

Evie siempre había soñado con ser una chica de Auradon.

Recordaba perfectamente como en su niñez había pasado días y noches enteros fantaseando con aquella gran ciudad de altos edificios, con castillos y príncipes reales que tomarían su brazo mientras bajaban las escaleras hasta el bellamente decorado salón de baile. Irónicamente, Evie siempre había soñado con una vida "de cuento de hadas".

 _"Eres demasiado ingenua para tu propio bien Evie."_

Su madre le había dicho aquello en más de alguna ocasión cuando era niña, antes de que aprendiera que era mejor conservar esa clase de fantasías para sí misma —, y para Dizzy, que siempre estaría dispuesta a soñar con ella—. Pero no podía evitarlo; sin importar que fuera la hija de una villana que se encargaba de criarla para que fuera tan ambiciosa y sin escrúpulos como ella había sido, Evie nunca había podido evitar ser una romántica. Y nunca había podido evitar tampoco el ser demasiado buena para la Isla de los Perdidos.

Si debía admitirlo, probablemente nunca habría sobrevivido tan bien como lo había hecho en aquel lugar sin Mal; podría decirse que al menos una parte de las astutas lecciones de su madre habían dado frutos dentro de ella cuando comenzó a frecuentar a la reina de la Isla. Evie notó de inmediato que Mal tampoco era tan mala como la mayoría —, ella misma incluida—, parecía pensar, pero sabía cómo darse a respetar en aquel lugar, y ser parte de su grupo era suficiente para que la mayoría de los demás te dejaran tranquilo. Y sobre el resto… incluso ella debía admitir que los roces y choques con la banda de Uma eran bastante divertidos.

Sin embargo, ella seguía siendo una romántica, seguía siendo la chica que había soñado toda su vida con vivir en Auradon, y nunca se había sentido más feliz que el día en que el entonces Príncipe Ben había mandado aquella carta con su proclama real para que salieran de la Isla.

Aquella felicidad le duró mucho menos de lo que había pensado, si debía ser honesta. Exactamente hasta el momento en que vio a Mal buscando una poción de amor en su libro de hechizos.

— Ugh… —. Evie se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo, intentando dejar el hilo de pensamientos que accidentalmente había tomado su cerebro.

Al cabo de un momento, su mirada se dirigió de nuevo, apenas de reojo hacia la chica que dormía junto a ella, y su ceño se frunció ligeramente ante la visión de su nuevo cabello. Tenía suficiente tiempo de conocerla para saber con solo una mirada que ese cambio de imagen era un intento más de distanciarse de su vida anterior para intentar complacer a Ben y al resto del Reino de Auradon, y si debía ser honesta, una parte de ella sentía deseos de reclamarle a Ben por no darse cuenta de eso mismo. La otra parte de ella intentaba convencerla de que no estaba siendo del todo justa, y sobre todo, de que no era un asunto en el que le correspondía meterse.

Pero, ¿qué podía decir? Era verdad que en la Isla de los Perdidos no había algo como relaciones largas o serias. En vez de eso, todos se consideraban simplemente "buenos amigos". Pero Evie siempre había sido una romántica, siempre había sido la chica que soñaba con vivir en Auradon _con Mal._ La chica que fantaseaba con ser quien llevaría a Mal a su primera cita real, y quizás a muchas más después de esa. De alguna manera, su primer sueño se había cumplido casi al mismo tiempo que el segundo había quedado completamente fuera de su alcance.

— Quizás mi madre tenía razón, estaba siendo demasiado ingenua —. Pensó en voz alta la ex villana —. El amor como el de los cuentos de hadas no existe en la realidad. Ni siquiera en Auradon.

Así que podía, y tendría qué limitarse a ser una buena amiga para Mal y apoyar sus decisiones. En ocasiones como aquella le mentiría a medias; sí creía que se veía hermosa con ese cabello rubio — Mal siempre se veía hermosa, si se lo preguntaban a ella —, pero había mentido al decir que le quedaba bien, porque no era realmente ella. Y también sería su escape a toda la presión de la corte y su irónico lazo irrompible con la Isla de los Perdidos, cuando ella lo necesitara.

Volviendo a sacudir los pensamientos de su mente, Evie volvió a girarse en dirección a Mal y se acercó un poco más a ella, pasando un brazo entre las mantas hasta rodear su cintura desnuda, recargando su frente contra la suya y cerrando los ojos disponiéndose a dormir. Después de todo, siempre tendrían esos momentos para ellas, por más que siempre alguna de las dos dijera que era " _una última vez, por los viejos tiempos."_

Eso podía ser suficiente, ¿cierto?


End file.
